


Merry Christmas, Walter

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets Walter a very special Christmas gift





	Merry Christmas, Walter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Merry Christmas, Walter by Jennie-n-Jami

Title: Merry Christmas, Walter  
Author(s): Jennie-n-Jami  
Fandom: X Files  
Date: 12/4/01  
Series: nope  
E-Mail:   
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Sure  
Summary: Mulder gets Walter a very special Christmas gift  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: We all know who owns the rights and characters, and it isn't us.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Walter  
By Jennie-n-Jami

I know Mulder's up to something... something guaranteed to raise my blood pressure to new heights. In the weeks leading up to Christmas he's grown ever more smug. All of my hints, subtle questions and outright demands for information only lead to a secretive look and a smirk.

I think I'm in serious trouble here.

Whatever he's managed to find for my Christmas present will be embarrassing -if not irritating... probably both.

Fond as I am of him, he can be one hell of a pain in my ass.I had worried that it might prove to be too much for my ex-agent to have all that newfound freedom and time on his hands. Surprisingly, he hadn't degenerated at all but had instead begun working on producing a comprehensive, semi-autobiographical account of all the X-Files he'd covered in his career that had caught his interest.

But he's never lost those quirky idiosyncrasies that never fail to plague me. Of course, if I'm honest with myself, I don't think that's the real reason I feel plagued by Mulder.

In fact, it might be something to do with the fact that despite no longer being an agent in my department, he still treats me like his Assistant Director. It's 'sir' this, and 'sir' that.

I've tried to take it in my stride but it bugs the hell out of me. I'd always thought that we could lose the formality once we became lovers. Maybe that's why he does it - because he knows it bugs me. I'm not crying about it though. He more than makes up for it at night.

Speaking of night... "Mulder, I think it's time for bed."

He waggles his eyebrows at me. "You're not fooling me for one second, sir. You just want to make love until you can't stay awake any longer. Admit it, you just can't WAIT to see your present, come morning."

He really is an irritating little shit. Of course, he IS right... but still, choking him would feel VERY satisfying right now.

"DON'T call me 'sir'! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He nods, quite firmly, and says, "No problem, Skinner."

"My name," I grate, "is Walter, dammit. I'd appreciate your making an effort to remember that."

He smiles brilliantly. "I will. Promise. So, didn't you say something about going to bed? Come along, Walter-dammit."

PAIN - IN - MY - ASS.

I clench my jaw, nod tersely, and move towards the stairway. "Fine. Let's go." I absolutely refuse to murder my lover on Christmas Eve - no matter the provocation.

He follows me up the stairs, chuckling in a most irritating manner. I sigh heavily and climb, feeling a prickling sense of misgiving. Mulder's whimsical sense of humor is not something to be taken lightly.

Once in the bedroom however, he sets about making me forget everything including my own name. He has an oral fixation and knows how to use it to the best effect in bed.

I only pretend to sleep, but my mind dances with possibilities - and a small niggling shadow of dread. Mulder can be so sweet when he wants to be, but the fact that this present makes him giggle so excessively at random moments - for seemingly no reason - makes me wonder just how delightful this present will be.

Knowing Mulder, he might have found Santa Claus, or at least a reasonable facsimile. I wonder what he'll think of my present to him.

He's breathing quietly in my arms and I begin to count the number of times I've felt the curious urge to simultaneously smack him and kiss him. Too many, as it turns out. I fall asleep sometime after thirty-four...

*****

Comfortably draped along Mulder's length, I slowly find my way to consciousness. Damn, guess I really was tired. And, I'd had the strangest dreams... Of a husky voice, a scent of leather and musk, a strong arm around my shoulders - holding me with surprising strength.

In short, I'd been dreaming about-

An all-too-familiar voice grumbles in my ear.

My eyes fly open in stunned disbelief, only to find a pair of hazel eyes watching me with a frightening twinkle in their depths.

Mulder. In front of me.

So... who the HELL is pressed warmly against my back?Then the mystery person yawns and presses even closer. Whoever it is feels... male, supple, with a hairless chest - and what feels like an interesting hard-on poking me in the ass.

"Mulder," I growl. "What the hell is going on?"

Mulder's twinkle intensifies to a sparkle. Beaming happily, he informs me, "Santa came in the night. Well, he didn't technically come, but - well, you know. We wanted to wait for you." Then he leans in and kisses me - one of his big, sloppy 'I'm just your friendly puppy-dog' kisses. "Merry Christmas, Walter."

Okay. I have a strange man - and his erection - at my back and an eager Fox before me who obviously thinks this is the greatest idea since his notion of saving on laundry detergent by putting dishwasher tabs in the washing machine. My jeans now have that excellent rough, faded look but my sweatshirt will never be the same again.

Almost afraid to turn around, I lift my head and crane my neck, catching a glimpse of dark hair and... What the-!

I sit up, hastily, pulling free of both of them. "What- who- how-?"

Mulder is lying back on the pillow, laughing his ass off.

And Alex Krycek, my one-time lover and missing-in-action tormentor with the innocent eyes and the wicked mouth is laying there with a smirk on his lovely lips.

Damn. Dryly, I comment, "If you're Santa, then we are very lucky that all the parents in homes across the continent were in bed by the time YOU dropped in."

"You WERE in bed, Walt," Alex tells me with a grin. "Didn't want to wake you. I'd been traveling all day, anyway. Thought I'd just catch up on my sleep."

My eyes flick accusingly to Mulder who is still giggling to himself. "What exactly is so funny?"

"Your face is a sight to behold," he chuckles. Then abruptly, he says seriously, "Aren't you happy with your present?"

Alex is watching me expectantly and I wonder just how the hell I'm supposed to answer. And actually, a part of me that I had kept buried for a long time is secretly thrilled.

"How long have you two been planning this?"

"Three weeks," Mulder says, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"And what, exactly, does my 'present' entail?"

Mulder smiles gently. "Alex."

I can't even believe this. I must be dreaming. There is no way in the world that Mulder would get me...What the hell has he gotten me? Meeting Alex's eyes, I can't help but sigh as memories of our short - but intense - affair run through my mind...

A warm hand strokes my chest, and I look down. Mulder.

Yeah, Mulder.

Guiltily, I look up at his face. "Walter," (well, at least he doesn't call me Skinner), "Alex and I have decided to share you."

To my horror, I stutter, "Sh-sh-share me?"

"Mmmhmm," Mulder murmurs with a decisive nod. "We talked."

They 'talked'. Must've been some damned interesting conversations.

Damn, I wish I could've eavesdropped on THOSE talks. I wonder if Mulder has any idea what this has done to my blood pressure.

Rather calm and collected, under the circumstances, I ask, "And did you have any intention of considering what I might want to say about this little... arrangement?"

Mulder looks at me with something beginning to resemble the 'pout'. No. No, I can't take that first thing in the mor... - no, make that - first thing on Christmas morning. I sigh.

Sure enough: "You don't want him?" Mulder now has those puppy-dog eyes directed at me, silently begging.

He exchanges a look with Alex, who then looks back at me, and blinks. Heavens above. Alex is pouting now, too. NO! I can't take BOTH of them doing that! I clear my throat hastily and clarify, "No, I mean - yes, but -what about -"

I am beginning to wonder if I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth. Two of them, in fact. I grin. This COULD be an interesting arrangement, actually. Why the hell am I debating it? Then it hits me. "Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Are you telling me that you two have resolved your differences? Mended your ways? No more fighting and bitching?"

Alex and Mulder exchange another meaningful look. "Yeah," Mulder thoughtfully says with a secretive smile. "You could say that. We, uh, made up."

Hell. They've already started fucking each other? Just when were they going to let me know about this?! Alex sees the look in my eyes though and hastily says, "No, no, not like that. We talked. We wanted to wait until it was okay with you. Fox wouldn't cheat on you, he wouldn't. I should know," he adds, with a grimace.

I laugh aloud at this. I can't help it. "Been holding out on you, huh?"

Mulder grins at us. "C'mon, you guys. We can do this. We can!"

What the hell? I'd be a fool to pass on THIS.

Mulder sees and recognizes the capitulation in my eyes. "I think you should greet your present properly. Then, you can thank me. Properly."

My eyes fall to study Alex's mouth. Jesus. He has the prettiest lips... Not that I'd ever tell him that. Man's already far too aware of his own attractions.

"Go on, Walter," Mulder urges. "Do it. Kiss him. You know you want to." A wicked note creeps into his voice. "And you know I want to watch."

Mulder's a kinky bastard. I really like that about him.

With a shrug, I lean down, bringing my face to within inches of Alex's. His eyes have grown progressively larger as I move closer, until only the barest ring of green shows around his dilated pupils.

Damn, he's pretty.

I sigh, and take his mouth with all of the desire for him that I've been hiding from myself since we ended our affair.

He responds instantly, opening his mouth under mine and not letting me get away with a chaste lip-lock... No, not Krycek. Before one can say 'ratbastard traitor with remarkably pretty eyes', his tongue is slipping into my mouth and saying hello in the nicest, warmest possible way.

This is not bad. Not bad at all. With a satisfied moan, I let myself go with the moment. Hell, even if it's some kind of strange dream, it's still incredible.

I lift my head to look down at him, and his eyes are closed. He looks enraptured, enthralled. His eyelids flutter open after a few moments and he stares back up at me, beguilingly.

I turn my head to regard Mulder. To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything else, but Mulder is watching us intently. In fact, his mouth is open and he looks like he's having a very hard time restraining himself from joining in the fun.

"Oh, get over here," I say, testily.

With a grin, Mulder scoots over beside Alex and myself, while I return my attention to Alex's fascinating mouth - that mouth I have never been able to forget.

Alex relaxes completely under me, and gives a little sigh of contentment through his nose, returning my kiss expertly.

A thought occurs to me. I lift my head once more and grin at Mulder. "Aren't you going to kiss him, too?"

"You want me to?" Mulder asks.

I look back down at Alex in my arms. "He's a bit slow sometimes, in the morning."

Alex smiles and flicks a glance at Mulder. "Maybe we should help him wake up, then."

A snort of laughter escapes me at that. I'd almost forgotten Alex's dry, slightly skewed sense of humor. One of the things I lo- like about both of them.

Looking both wary and hopeful, Mulder's expressive face can't hide how very much he wants this. The sudden tension in Alex's body reveals his equally strong desire - for us.

And I... well, I gotta admit that I want them both - I want all three of us. Together.

I lean over and whisper hotly in Mulder's ear, "Kiss Alex, Fox. I want to see you kiss him - I want to FEEL you kiss him."

My words are working; slowly, Mulder's mouth is moving closer to Krycek's. One hand closes tightly on my bicep as Alex watches Mulder's descent with the fascination of a rat facing a cobra.

These boys are going to be HOT.

And, the strangest thing of all is that I don't mind. In fact, I want that -to see them together. I want to watch them fuck, I want one of them to watch as I fuck the other. I want us all to fuck each other at the same time.

And to think I always thought I was pretty vanilla in my tastes...

Mulder breaks away from Alex to press his mouth to mine. He doesn't taste vanilla at all - in fact, he tastes of Alex and himself... Combined. Okay. The temperature in this bedroom just jumped by about ten degrees. It did. I felt it go up. Either that, or I'm experiencing hot flashes. Or fever. With these two naked beauties in front of me, any and all of those could be true at the same time.

Mulder's lips are full and exquisite, as always, but with Alex waiting beneath me, watching us, it all has a certain illicit thrill. Watching each other, taking turns... The possibilities are wonderfully exotic.

I always wanted to know what a threesome would be like but Sharon hadn't been interested. I guess it's going to be a very Merry Christmas after all.

Mulder pulls away from me to kiss Alex again. Jesus, they really ARE hot together. Just as they're really getting into it, I push Mulder off of Alex, slowly, firmly. "No hogging, Mulder. It's my turn."

He snickers at me but moves back, letting his hand begin to trail adventurously over my body as I return to Alex's sweet lips. Alex looks like he's in heaven and doesn't know quite how he got there.

My erection is starting to talk, making its desires quite clear - grinding against Alex, into his naked body, I could almost just let go and rut on him right there. But somehow, I think the erotic approach of leaving myself in suspense for a while might yield even greater pleasure in the long run. Let it build, yeah. And I can feel it in Alex's kiss, as he responds, breathing harder, quicker, and starting to tremble under me.

"Now who's hogging whom?" Mulder asks, dryly, obviously feeling left out as our kiss has progressed way past any kind of courteous length of time. God, I could glut myself on Alex. It's been too long.

I raise my head and fix him with a piercing gaze. "Is he or is he not my Christmas present?"

"Well," Mulder says softly, hopefully, "I kinda thought we were all each others' presents."

Alex nods.

Neither will meet my eyes.

They really are going to be fun to tease...

I roll off of Alex, pushing Mulder aside and settling myself with satisfaction right between them. "You DID say that you'd agreed to share me, didn't you?"

Mulder always knows when he's won and immediately starts nibbling on my shoulder. Alex, on the other hand, is still hesitant. Not that I'm surprised by his reaction; I know how vulnerable and unsure of himself he is under that tough exterior.

I reach out, closing one hand over the back of his neck. "Come here to me, Alex."

That tone of voice always did work on him.

So this is heaven. Two talented mouths, mouths belonging to the only two men I've ever wanted, lovingly tasting my chest, my nipples, my - oh GOD - my neck.

Tilting my head back, I tighten my hold on Alex's nape, encouraging him to continue. I'm so lost in what he's doing, in fact, that it takes me at least forty-five seconds to register the fact that Mulder's mouth has started moving in a southerly direction.I'm basking in the sensations, wondering if I've truly ever had such a Christmas morning in my life.

Mulder has nibbled and licked his way down to play lightly between my legs, wreaking havoc on my composure with his attentions to the more sensitive skin there, parting my legs to allow himself more room. Alex eventually meets up with him down in that region, and they look up at each other for one heart-stopping moment - I can't tear my eyes away, waiting for them to continue their attentions to me, and the air nearly arcs with electricity between them.

Suddenly, Mulder breaks the stillness and swoops across to Alex - right over my erection, his chin actually brushing against the head of my swollen cock as I gasp. And he kisses Alex fiercely, devouring his mouth. As they break apart, Alex is nearly panting, I can hear the labored breaths he takes.

Mulder turns and looks knowingly at me. A grin splits his face and he laughs out loud. "Walt, Jesus... You should see your face."

I raise one brow at him and say gruffly, "Stop dawdling down there and get back to work."

Snickering, he turns, but Alex has beaten him to it. Finally, FINALLY! At last! Alex bends over me and begins licking and tasting up and down my cock.

Not to be outdone, Mulder joins him.

I'm clenching the sheets, bunched tightly in my fists. Not one but two, count 'em, TWO long and lovely, wet, wicked warm tongues bathing my cock and balls, alternately. I want to come on both of them, in both of their mouths at once. Fuck, this is better than any porn video Mulder ever tried to get me interested in watching with him!

A man could die quite happily this way.

I'm getting close and both recognize the signs. They raise their heads and stare at each other. Grin. Then, Krycek takes the full length of my cock into his mouth - Jesus! - and Mulder's mouth closes over my balls, rolling them in his hot, hot mouth.

"FUCK!" I yell as I start to come. "Christ Almighty! DAMN!" With a mighty groan, I surrender to the sheer pleasure of their attentions. Spasm after spasm wracks my body as I pour my semen into Alex's mouth.

Once I start to recover my senses, I open my eyes to see that they're kissing again. A wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Sharing the taste of me. Dazedly, I watch, wondering how the hell I managed to get so lucky as to have two such lovers. Considering my advanced age, balding head, and fading appeal, this is nothing less than a miracle.

They're both so young, not to mention HOT, I can't help but think I've been blessed somehow.

The kiss finally breaks off, and they look up at me with the promise of much more to come in their eyes. And I... shit, I can't wait to see what's next. In fact-

"Tell you what, boys, while I recover here, I think you two should entertain me. I want to see you together - see you touching and caressing and..."

They grin, first at me, then at each other, and kiss again.

I'm smiling mindlessly, happy, contentedly. Alex's hand reaches up to grab Mulder by the back of his neck, pulling him against him harder and Mulder has to put out both his hands to keep from toppling onto me. One of his hands lands on my thigh. Wow, his palm is hot and... sweaty. I'm not complaining, though.

And Alex; he's situated so that his cock won't brush against my flank. I'll fix THAT! Deliberately, I shift towards him. As my hip bumps into the wet tip of his cock, he sucks in a gasp and pulls away from Mulder with a start. Glaring down at me, he says, "You- you did that on purpose!"

"Damn right. I said I wanted to see touching. I don't see any, so far."

Mulder is sniggering.

Alex's glare intensifies. "Fine," he says, rising up with intent and climbing over me toward Mulder, who stares him with avid interest. Pushing Mulder backward on the bed, Alex climbs atop him, kissing and biting vigorously.

Poor Mulder is quite taken aback. "Wha- Krycek- Oh. OH, shit, yeah, oh God-"

Alex is moving his hips back and forth in an undulating motion, riding against Mulder's groin. I tense in sympathy; the feeling of Alex's velvet, hot skin must be driving Mulder nuts by now.

Sure enough, Mulder whimpers and moans and finally has had enough. He tries to sit up, but Alex pushes him back down, covering him with his body and using his weight to keep Mulder in place.

"You want me to fuck you, Foxy?" Alex asks in a smoky drawl.

Oh, hell - yes, please! Do it for all of us... But I don't dare interrupt.

Mulder stares up at him with a glint in his eye and says, "Okay, then, Alex. It's Christmas for all of us. Take what you've been wanting. You've been so deprived all these weeks, after all."

"Weeks, hell!" Alex snorts. "Been wanting to do this to you for..." he trails off, suddenly aware of what he's saying.

I cut in, "I'll get the lube."

I scurry to the bathroom and grab the Astroglide with alacrity. When I re-enter the bedroom, I freeze. My GOD, they're beautiful. Entwined together, they're stroking each other and rubbing against each other, and devouring each other's mouths.

Good thing I'm a strong, healthy man - otherwise I'd be passed out on the floor!

Haltingly, I walk over to the bed and climb in beside them. Mulder lifts his head and grins at me. "This what you had in mind?"

"More," I say huskily.

Krycek snickers. "Never took you for a voyeur, Walt."

"Never fear," I say, "I'll join in soon enough."

This time Mulder snickers. "Told ya," he says to Alex. "Walt has hidden depths - we can bring them to the surface."

"Yeah," Alex smiles an evil smile, "we surely can."

Oh boy! I'm in for the ride of my life here.

I prop myself against the headboard, pillow behind my back, and lazily wave one hand at them. "I'm waiting, boys. Alex, I really think the time has come for you to get Mulder ready for your cock."

Alex smirks at me and then faces Mulder, eyes falling to study Mulder's cock, which is standing straight up. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Mulder nonchalantly asks, "How do you want me?"

"On all fours," Alex replies, busy with the lube.

Mulder raises his brows and gives me a look.

"What are you looking at ME for?" I ask. "You heard him. On your hands and knees, Mulder."

Mulder gives me a thoughtful glance and then decides to make a great show of turning around and flashing his ass at both of us.

Dropping down to rest his weight on his hands, he's on his knees so that his ass is in the perfect vantage point for me to still see a lot of what is going on - and INTO him - and then he wiggles it enticingly. "I'm getting cold, Alex," Mulder says.

Alex meets my eye and I nod.

With a grin, Alex slaps his hand on Mulder's butt, eliciting a jump and an exclamation. "Don't worry, Fox. You're going to get yours, just as soon as I get mine." And with that, he applies dripping lube to his fingers. Then he slides his fingers up Mulder's crack.

Mulder gasps. I've heard that sound before, many times, but this is the first time I've ever witnessed it without actually being the direct cause -and I have to say it's fucking HOT. Mulder knows how to vocalize what the sensations do to him.

I don't think Alex was quite ready for Mulder's unabashed and fervent response. Hell, took me months to adjust to having such an open lover. Alex was always eager for sex - but he was never openly enthusiastic until he was close to coming. Mulder, on the other hand, seems to have no... no hesitance about completely releasing all restraint.

A constant stream of encouragement and appreciation flow from his throat. Every inch of his body is concentrated on what Alex's fingers are doing to him. Watching Alex, more than Mulder, I see his shoulders tense in the first signs of defensiveness I've grown to recognize.

Uh oh. He's going to run if I don't do something.

Kneeling behind him, I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "He's always wanted you. And I've missed you... us. So, let's just take it easy and see what we end up with. Whatever that may be, we'll sure as hell have fun," I stress the word 'fun', "finding out."

He stills for a moment - I can almost hear him thinking, weighing, measuring - then, just relaxes against my chest.

Mulder, in the meantime, is getting impatient.

He really can be a slut in bed."What are you guys DOING back there?" Mulder complains, shifting restlessly.

Dryly, I comment, "You know, sometimes you warrant having an ass-whooping instead of an ass-fucking."

Krycek snickers. "Yeah, so just watch it. I'll do it when I'm damn good and ready."

Speaking of which, Alex's cock is still dry. I kiss him on the back of the neck encouragingly, and brush my fingers lightly across the head of his dick. "Need some help with that?"

He sucks in a breath. "Much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I'd better not. Wouldn't want me coming too soon and disappointing Foxy, here..."

"Ah. Good point," I reply, moving back to my place against the pillows.

Alex is anointing his cock with lube, with total concentration, and his eyes keep darting back to Mulder's backside. Then, he's ready and says in a thick voice, "Mulder, help me out here. Spread yourself."

FUCK. I can't help it; my hand goes to my cock, which is already stiffening. It hardens proudly once more as Mulder reaches behind himself and parts his asscheeks.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Alex mutters, guiding his cock to Mulder's exposed entrance.

Damn, they're... Jesus! Lower lip clenched between his teeth, Alex is rocking his hips slowly, sinking more and more of his cock into Mulder's ass. And Mulder... His eyes are fixed on me, and the expression in them is one of such... love. Their bodies are moving in rhythm now, Alex has achieved full insertion.

Mulder shudders. "Alex," he moans.

Still looking at me with shining eyes.

Alex sighs and I glance up at his face. Green eyes are fixed on me, glittering with...

Sonofagun... they both love me.

This really IS about me.

I close my eyes at this realization. Then I understand - I love both of them, too.

SO not what I'd envisioned for my twilight years.

Mulder is panting and growling, yelping; it would seem that Alex is doing a fine job of reaming out Mulder's hungry, petulant ass. Alex is leaning over Mulder's body and using his hips to thrust harder into him. He says, looking at me, between pants, "OH - Jesus - Walt, is - THIS - what you're going to do - to me?"

"You bet your sweet ass, I am," I reply, fervently, my voice low as my hand works on my cock.

Mulder cries out, "Oh, fuck, fuck me, harder - want it - hard -"

Alex wraps his arm around Mulder's middle and growls in his ear, "Yeah, babe, I am, I'm fucking you - this what you want? This how you like it? God, wanted - to do this - for so fucking LONG-"

Shit. I'd better stop; I'm getting way too close. Just listening to them is so hot that I am in serious danger of expiring from heatstroke.

Alex's face is flushed and his eyes are unnaturally bright, he's finally lost in the act and his head goes back, eyes closing with the intensity and the pleasure of fucking Mulder. He's so beautiful like this. He's close to coming now. And Mulder... Mulder is shaking, his arms barely able to hold him up, whimpering, "Please, I want to come, please."

A-ha. I can help with that. Maybe. But Alex has anticipated this and now his hand goes down to wrap around Mulder's drooling cock and he begins to ram himself into Mulder, hard, jerking on Mulder's cock with each pounding thrust.

Mulder's mouth is open but he's not even capable of making any sounds anymore.

Then Mulder comes, his cream spurting out to cover the bed in copious globs. Alex groans, loud and long, and finally releases himself into Mulder's ass.

My hand's back on my dick - how the hell did THAT happen? I didn't even realize I'd grabbed myself once more. So fucking beautiful they are... I let go of it and begin to plan how I might talk Alex into letting me fuck HIS tight, sweet little butt. His ass is a marvel. It should be photographed, catalogued and sculptured.

Deciding that a post-orgasm Alex is just what I need right now, I move to my knees. Mulder has fallen flat and Alex is languidly draped over him. Perfect. Once I'm situated between their legs, I let my hands - Alex always did like to be petted - start a leisurely tour of his back.

With a sigh, he nuzzles against Mulder's shoulder and arches into my touch. I continue to run the flats of my palms over him, stroking the long muscles of his back, the tautness of his asscheeks, the smoothness of his haunches.

I've missed this. Not that Mulder could ever leave me feeling deprived in any way. It's just that Alex... well, breaking through his barriers is one of the most exciting things I've ever managed to accomplish.

Yeah - I've missed this. I've missed HIM.

And I want to be inside of him. I fumble for the lube, managing to keep the amount I squeeze out on my fingers and off of the sheets. Mostly. Sliding one finger into his ass is as amazing as I remember it being. He's so hot. And tight.

And when, after that first, instinctively protective tightening of his sphincter, he sighs and loosens - lets me in...

My God, I've missed this.

I quickly add a second finger, stretching him as quickly yet gently as possible. Mulder seems to have finally recovered and shifts, turns to his back and fixes his eyes on me avidly, his hands moving restlessly along Alex's back.

Mulder's legs are tangled up with Alex's, where he'd twisted in position, leaving Alex covering him, and it feels strange to be preparing to mount both of them at once.

Alex is happy to let me continue. He even pushes back against my hand.

I look down at Mulder's sweaty and happy face where he lies with a look of satiation. "You don't mind if I do this right here on the both of you, do you?"

Mulder snickers. "Hump away, Walt." A look of alertness crosses his face. "In fact," he adds, stirring slightly and shifting under us, "what we have here, is known as a 'Krycek Sandwich'. And you look hungry, so dig in."

Alex lets out a laugh. Then hisses as my fingers brush against his prostate.

Mulder wraps his arms around Alex and says dreamily, "Besides, this is a fantasy and a half, right here. You... Alex, on top of me, having just fucked me, and getting fucked on top of me..."

Mulder always was vocal. I'm wondering how he can articulate, let alone THINK at a time like this. But then, he's in the afterglow and I'm about to do some serious plumbing of Alex's depths.

I withdraw my hand and slick up my cock. "You ready for me?" I ask in a low voice, in his ear.

Alex lets out a contentedly appreciative sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Again, I locate the lube, making sure I'm well-slicked before I move into position. Alex doesn't allow this often - well, he never did before, I should say... My instinct tells me that he still doesn't easily take the submission position.

Seems to have no reservations now, though. As I slowly press forward, fighting to not just let go and sink into him as I would Mulder, he gives a mighty groan and pushes back and up. We both freeze, me at the incredible tightness of him, and he at what has to be more than a little uncomfortable.

Smart man that he is, Mulder immediately sizes up the situation and takes action. His arms tighten around Alex's neck, pulling him down until their lips meet.

Seems to work for Alex. If the movements of his hips and the soft sounds coming from his throat are anything to go by, he's well and truly distracted. I tighten my hold on him and start to thrust, aiming for that spot that always makes him-

"AH!" Alex breaks away from Mulder's lips, grinds his hips frantically against me and starts panting.

He's murmuring something in Russian, and Mulder is licking at his chin, urging his face back down to kiss Mulder's. I'm bent over Alex's back, resting against them, but propped up on my hands, so that I can continue to keep the angle of this fuck just right. I intend to make Alex climax again, crushed between Mulder and myself.

I'm beginning to need to let loose and just really let his tight little ass have it, but I know this will be much better for all of us if I draw it out and make him lose his mind, trapped between us.

He's making little breathy noises now, interspersed with grunts and moans, and I realize his cock is trapped between his own body and Mulder's. That, combined with my cock embedded inside of him, must be providing enough stimulation.

Alex's Russian has long since fled. I look up and catch Mulder's eye. He smiles slightly and nods imperceptibly. Good. Alex is hard again.

Alex is writhing on my cock and squirming between us, pinned like a butterfly against Mulder.

With surprising little effort - who knew the man was this limber? - Mulder raises his legs, lifting them until Alex's cock is apparently right where Mulder wants it to be. He reaches down with one hand, shifts his hips and-

Alex screams.

Never heard him do THAT before...

Smiling smugly, Mulder arches his head back and pulls Alex's mouth down to his skin. Alex opens his lips, baring his teeth, and starts nibbling on Mulder's neck.

This time Mulder screams. Which seems to galvanize Alex into motion. His ass pushes back against me forcefully, then he lunges forward, burying himself in Mulder.

It's all kind of a blur after that. I do remember gripping Alex's hips so tightly that I know I'll leave bruises, as I pound into his depths. I remember Mulder's pleading and encouragement. Most of all, I remember Alex sobbing with pleasure.

Never heard him do that before, either.

I can feel sweat trickling down my sides from my armpits, and the combined cries of all three of us are mingling as we melt down into a bizarrely syncopated orgy of rhythm.

Next thing I know, Alex is shaking as he comes, depositing his load for the second time inside of Mulder's ass as he shudders between the two of us.

Mulder is unable to squirm much in place, held down by the weight of both of us. He's wriggling like a fish out of water, his cries intermingling with Alex's as he comes again, too.

Alex's ass is milking my cock, squeezing and urging my climax from me with spasmodic clenching of his muscles and this tight, juicy channel I'm plundering.

I can't hold back any longer, and there isn't any need. With a loud yell, I find myself shooting into Alex's body, deep and hard, ramming into him out of pace with the rhythm we'd set. Thick ropy streams of my fluid are flooding his ass and it's all I can do to hold on. The dark backwash of endorphins soon joins lightening flashes inside my head as my entire body jerks atop the two of them.

And it feels so fucking fantastic. Like being on top of the world. Like having finally come home. Like - like reveling in the purest pleasure of knowing that they're mine, and that Alex is the one who's come home at last.

Home to us.

My eyes are closed as I bow, slumping, over Alex's body, aware in some distant part of my consciousness that we'd better move so that Mulder can breathe again.

And I can't help the hot prickling behind my eyelids, knowing that Alex isn't going anywhere this time. Instinctively, I just know it. This little sandwich scene here was the glue to mend the pieces of his heart back together, and in doing so, we've managed to mend all of our hearts at once.

And have one hell of a Christmas - a gift we will all enjoy again and again.

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
